


say there's no one else for you

by luminescentglow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Defector Ben Solo, F/M, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Love Confessions, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Snogging, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminescentglow/pseuds/luminescentglow
Summary: Given that he was a defector of the First Order, and a very high profile one at that, Rey knew Ben Solo’s reception would be difficult. She expected an eventful welcome; biting, spitting, insults, and attempts on his life were just a few of the actions she envisioned and consequently prepared for. However, salacious comments, lewd looks, unreserved mewling, giggling (so much giggling) – this, she had not anticipated.Inspired by this anonymous tumblr prompt: The Resistance ladies are swooning over the new tall dark and handsome defector from the First Order (Ben) and Rey is 100% jealous and 120% in denial of this fact until someone points it out.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 173





	say there's no one else for you

**Author's Note:**

> They are a pair of dumb teenagers in their mid-20s/30s. 
> 
> Rated T for impassioned snuggling and ardent snogging. Enjoy!

“I know he was, like, the Supreme Leader of the First Order and everything, but, like, Maker, I would totally let him be the Supreme Leader of my –”

“Yeah, there’s just something so ruggedly handsome about him, am I right? Like, he’s all broody and mysterious, and probably has some deep-seated issues, but I would definitely let him –”

“I hear Darksiders really know their way around a –”

* * *

Given that he was a defector of the First Order, and a very high profile one at that, Rey knew Ben Solo’s reception would be difficult. She expected an _eventful_ welcome; biting, spitting, insults, and attempts on his life were just a few of the actions she envisioned and consequently prepared for. However, salacious comments, lewd looks, unreserved mewling, giggling (so much giggling) – this, she had not anticipated.

* * *

Ben and Rey are currently sitting across from each other in the mess hall, aggressively digging into heaping plates of steaming food. It’s clear they are both starving, each having just returned from separate, and rather crucial, Resistance missions. This is the first moment they’ve been alone together in weeks.

Much to Rey’s chagrin, she hasn’t gotten two words out of her mouth before Jessika Pava - one of the Resistance’s best pilots – saunters towards the table. Jess shoots Ben a flirtatious look, batting her ridiculously long lashes at him, whilst ignoring Rey completely. Her voice is sickly sweet when, as a social nicety, she asks if she can sit with them (him). However, she doesn’t wait for an answer which leaves Rey mildly impressed, and simultaneously miffed, at her boldness. Jess proceeds to seat herself uncomfortably close to Ben – she’s practically _sprawled_ in his lap. If he’s bothered by her actions, he doesn’t show it; his face gives absolutely nothing away. Rey, on the other hand, is outright fuming. Jess then has the _audacity_ to bend in even closer to Ben, predatory smile in check, and brush something (nothing) out of his hair. Her hand lingers in his luscious locks _way_ too long for Rey’s liking. Rey feels her blood begin to boil, and she tries her very hardest not to succumb to the desperate desire to Force push Jess across the room, as far away from Ben as possible.

Just when Rey thinks the situation can’t get any worse, they’re joined by Tallissan Lintra, aka the biggest flirt in the Resistance (not counting Poe). Tallie flashes a thin, and quite fake, smile at both Rey and Jess before addressing Ben with a wink. She simpers at Rey as she plops down on the other side of him. Rey refuses to hold Tallie’s gaze, opting instead to angrily stare down at her food; her appetite has abated, souring her mood tenfold.

Lately, Rey’s schedule has been overtaken by back-to-back missions centred around eradicating the remnants of the First Order. Consequently, she hasn’t had any time for herself, let alone one-on-one time with Ben. She almost regrets pushing the Resistance leaders to allow Ben to partake in these off-world missions. She knows that in the long run it will make granting his pardon easier but, in this moment, she laments it, wishes they had simply run away - just the two of them - when they still could. She doesn’t want to share him any longer. In the seconds following this particular thought, she clenches her fist so hard, her fork breaks in half, the pointed end landing in Ben’s half-eaten meal. All three of her companions shoot bemused glances her way.

Embarrassed by her error, she abruptly stands and stammers something about finding another utensil. The old Rey wouldn’t have cared about societal norms and simply continued eating with her hands (or face), but she is trying (quite unsuccessfully) to _woo_ someone here, so she rushes towards the service cart intent on rectifying her blunder. However, midway to the cart, she impulsively does an about-face and makes a run for the exit instead. She does not need whatever _THAT_ was in her life. She is not going back to sit with _THEM_. Tallie and Jess may be highly esteemed pilots, but the way they talk about and act around Ben makes her want to zealously channel the Darkside.

Rey sprints to her quarters. Once she reaches her private bunk, she embraces her bitter resentment, spiralling against an endless barrage of piteous thoughts. She curls up in the foetal position under her large, consolatory blanket. Her hunger has returned in full force; she’s tired and her heart aches. She doesn’t know how to do this, doesn’t know how to navigate these waters. Over the years, she’s only ever held a few friendships. Crushes were nothing but whims on Jakku, and, considering the current war, even now romantic notions have remained vague concepts and unchartered territory. Until Ben. She’s never felt this way about anyone else before. Perhaps he doesn’t feel the same as her. She honestly doesn’t know - he’s been mostly silent on his end lately. And they’ve never fully discussed their _connection_ before. She’s stuck in an endless cycle of what-ifs and it’s beginning to drive her mad.

Rey’s startled out of her musings by a soft knock on the door. She doesn’t answer, hoping that whoever it is will assume she’s off elsewhere and leave. 

“Rey, I know you’re in there. I can sense you in the Force,” Ben’s rich voice resonates through the panelled entry and Rey hates how amused he sounds. She really should practice masking her Force Signature. 

“I’m not here,” she grumbles and hears him laugh softly in response to her childlike behaviour. 

“You leave me no choice - I’m coming in.” Rey doesn’t reply, only berates herself silently for not locking the door (not that the action would successfully stop him).

She hears the hiss of the pneumatic door as it opens and then firm footfalls as Ben enters her room. She doesn’t turn to face him. There are a few seconds of outright silence. Perhaps he hasn’t spotted her holed up under her covering, she thinks wryly. Then, suddenly, Ben is behind her on the bed, enveloping her in his strong arms, pulling her close to his broad chest. Her senses cloud as he encircles her. Her first thought is that he smells heavenly. Her second thought is that the arms she’s often dreamt of surrounding her are firmer and more muscular than she initially presumed. She is thankful that the blanket is still over her head so he can’t see just how strongly she’s blushing. Her cheeks are currently flushed bright, flaming crimson. 

“Rey,” he hums against her still form.

“Hmm?” she replies, trying to appear unaffected by his nearness although she’s pretty sure her bones have liquified.

“Rey, please talk to me. Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong?” Communication has never been her forte, and, as if to prove this fact, she remains impassive, refusing to utter a word.

Ben’s only reaction is to grip her tighter; one of his large hands slowly slides across her abdomen, his legs ensnare her own as he ensures that he is wrapped around every part of her. She doesn’t think he knows that he holds her heart too.

A few more minutes pass, and then he’s slowly peeling back the layer of fabric separating them. She can now feel his breath flutter across her nape, and her body belies her attempt at aloofness as it shivers in delight. He burrows his face in the crook of her neck before whispering in her ear.

“Turn around, Rey. I want to see your brilliant eyes. I missed them. I missed _you_.” As if his snuggles hadn’t already made her weak - now she is a puddle, her cold indifference melted away by the warmth of his words, by his effusive and electric embrace.

She feigns exasperation as she slowly acquiesces to his request, though her eyes remain studiously trained to his shirt-clad chest as she turns to face him.

“Rey,” the reverent way he speaks her name always makes her heart flutter, “Why did you run away?”

A hand slowly slides up her body from her waist to gently caress her cheek. It’s on account of this tender act that she finally lifts her eyes to meet his. Her stomach is dancing; the butterflies have been let loose.

“I - I don’t know,” she manages to articulate, lost in his intense, whiskey-brown eyes.

“The girls were wondering where you went.” At this, Rey bristles, her face immediately hardening into a scowl.

“Oh, I really, _really_ doubt that,” she grits out, pursing her lips in a pout, side-eye game strong. 

“No, they definitely asked after you -”

“I’m not the one they were making googly eyes at,” she interrupts in a huff, attempting to turn away from him once more but, much to her dismay, his sturdy arms keep her locked in place. 

“Googly eyes?” Ben’s own eyes crinkle in amusement, his lips slowly upturning in a smirk as he processes her remark. 

“Oh, switch off, Ben. They were clearly there for you,” she whines, utterly exasperated.

“Rey…are you…jealous?” He grins; she glowers.

“Jealous?! Why would you assume that?!” she cries in (mostly) fake outrage. 

Ben’s only answer is to lean in and nuzzle her throat, making her squeak in surprise. 

She pulls back to look at him intently, “I’m not jealous,” she assures.

He briefly flashes her an ‘ _I-don’t-believe-you’_ stare but chooses not to comment. Alternatively, he leans into her space again, this time holding her gaze, eyes smouldering. Rey wants to effectively defend her stance, but Ben is distracting her immensely and she soon gives up on forming words.

“Rey, if it helps, I don’t like Tallie or Jess,” his voice is just above a whisper, soothing, “I only have eyes for you. To be quite honest, I’ve only _ever_ had eyes for you, Rey.”

Ben smiles widely at her, looking somewhat bashful after his declaration, but mostly hopeful. His gaze drifts to her mouth and her stomach flips in anticipation. Both of his hands have come up to cradle either side of her face. He inclines his head and her eyes flutter closed in expectation. Ben gently presses a chaste kiss to her right cheek, then left, her forehead, her chin (which makes her giggle – Maker, when did _she_ join the giggling club?) and then her nose. Her nerve endings alight everywhere his plush lips touch.

“Ok, ok,” she pants, her head swimming in sensation, “Maybe I was a _little_ jealous.” He’s so close, overwhelming her senses.

“I think I have the perfect solution,” he murmurs, mouth centimetres away from her own.

“And what would that be?” she exhales breathlessly.

His response is to experimentally brush his lips lightly against hers.

She gasps. She can feel his smile at her reaction.

“Ben,” she whispers against his jaw, sighing happily, unwinding in his hold even as she winds her hands into his shirtfront, “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted too.”

At this admission, Ben reconnects their lips in another delicate kiss. It’s not like the fairy tales or songs. It’s a bit awkward, messier, as both are untutored in this particular manner of expression. But it is new, and good and _theirs_. Her hands slide up and into his soft tresses as his hands trace winding paths down her back. When he grasps her hips, drawing her even closer, she tugs harder on his silky strands. Ben groans, slanting his mouth against hers, deepening the kiss. She returns his passion fervently. They cling to each other as the intensity of their embrace heightens. Rey’s insistent mouth parts his lips; she wants to claim him as hers.

Eventually they break apart, eyes wide and chests heaving as outside noises filter back into their awareness. Rey sees Ben’s kiss-stung lips and dishevelled hair and can’t help the smile that erupts on her face. _She_ did that. Ben grins back, presses a quick, feather-light kiss to the corner of her mouth, before pulling her close, tucking her head beneath his chin. It is cosy and safe and right, a soothing balm to the years of despair and loneliness. But because he is a Solo…

“Rey, and I’m just thinking out loud here,” pressed to his chest, his voice is a deep rumble in her ear, “But maybe you should get jealous more oft –”

Ben Solo – former Supreme Leader of the First Order - lets out a most undignified squeal at Rey’s well placed and sufficiently executed pinch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm curious, would you get as jealous as Rey?! Let me know in the comments!!!


End file.
